rp_logfandomcom-20200213-history
DS!Ann Quotes
Pink Freddy: ...I'm gonna put applesauce on whatever I'm eating next Logical: Now I must learn programming just to make a keyboar mod. Pink Freddy is tired Logical: No sleep or something? Pink Freddy: Do you want the forum post about making mods for DS? Logical: Sure Candlefly: Ancient Guardian- "Monster, how should I feel?" (MEg & Dia's Monster) Pink Freddy: http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topi... Candlefly: ... I had a character that only spoke in song lyrics once. Candlefly: She could be fun to make quotes for. Candlefly: BRB Candlefly: Back Logical: That was fast. Candlefly: Ye :P Logical: I can just imagine a few lyric quotes Logical: Little wet: "Just shake it off!" Candlefly: :D Candlefly: Deerclops is coming- "So yes, I'm pretty, sure that this won't be pretty!" (Friday Night Alone) Logical: Low sanity: "I've turned into a monster" (Yeah, that's streching it.) Candlefly: I know the song that's from :3 Logical: I'm actually only quoting songs I've heard. Candlefly: I get a LOT of songs so ye :P Loch: 3: Logical: campfire at night- "With the lights out, it's less dangerous" Candlefly: What song is that? Logical: Smells like Teen Spirit Candlefly: ... What would be her quote for unknown things (Generic?) Logical starts racking his brain for songs. Logical: Got it. Candlefly: :D Candlefly: Ash- "Ring around the rosy~" Candlefly: BRB Pink Freddy: You ate wet goop? Candlefly: Back Logical: yep. Logical: found it. "What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong." Candlefly: :D Candlefly: What song is that, I wanna hear it. Loch: Love that song <3 Logical: Loch can tel lyou that one. Candlefly: Waffles- "Do you like waffles? Yeah, I like waffles!" Pink Freddy: from the Nightmare Before Christmas Logical: it's literally called "What's This" by Tim Burton if I remember correctly. Candlefly: :P Loch: Ye Logical: or "Burton Tim" I guess. Pink Freddy The Nightmare Before Christmas - What's This (Lyrics)YouTube · 3:38 · 273K · 96%What's This A song from The Nightmare Before Christmas Directed by Henry Selick Turn On the Subtitles for the Lyrics (and Enjoy)﻿ Lyrics What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere What's this? There's white things in the air What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, jack, this isn't fair What's this? What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong What's this? There are people singing songs What's this? The streets are lined with Little creatures laughing Everybody seems so happy Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this? There are children throwing snowballs here instead of throwing heads They're busy building toys And absolutely no one's dead There's frost on every window Oh, I can't believe my eyes And in my bones I feel the warmth That's coming from inside Oh, look What's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss Why that looks so unique, inspired They're gathering around to hear a story Roasting chestnuts on a fire What's this? What's this? In here they've got a little tree, how queer And who would ever think And why? They're covering it with tiny little things They've got electric lights on strings And there's a smile on everyone So, now, correct me if I'm wrong This looks like fun This looks like fun Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this? Oh my, what now? The children are asleep But look, there's nothing underneath No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them Or ensnare them, only little cozy things Secure inside their dreamland What's this? The monsters are all missing And the nightmares can't be found And in their place there seems to be Good feeling all around Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air The smell of cakes and pies Are absolutely everywhere The sights, the sounds They're everywhere and all around I've never felt so good before This empty place inside of me is filling up I simply cannot get enough I want it, oh, I want it Oh, I want it for my own I've got to know I've got to know What is this place that I have found? What is this? Christmas Town, hmm...Click to hide video thumbnail. To stop showing these thumbnails automatically, click on My Preferences and deselect Video thumbs/info. Logical: The most well known version is sung by Danny Elfman. Candlefly: Oh yeah, that :P Logical: I know more about this song than I should. Loch: But Turtmon Pink Freddy: That sounds like a Digimon Logical: nbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn bn Candlefly: ? Logical: . . .My head hit the keyboar. Logical: keyboard* Loch: What Pink Freddy: A keyboar sounds terrifying. Or like a low level enemy in a mmo rpg based on technology. Candlefly: :P Candlefly: If a keyboar doesn't sound like a piano, I will be disappointed. Logical: Nightcore actualyl did a remix of that song. Like, REAL nightcore. Pink Freddy: What's REAL nightcore? Logical: There are two kinds of nightcore. Logical: Most ngihtcore you find is an original song modified by someone to be faster and higher pitched. Logical: real nightcore is songs made by the two people who actually created nightcore, and are songs written by them. I cna link an actual song if you'd like. Logical: it sounds different from the other kind of nightcore, interestingly. Pink Freddy: Sure, liiink Candlefly: Skeleton - "Dem bones, dem bones, dem dry bones!" Skeleton (self) - "And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad..." Candlefly: Sorry, had to. Logical: Harder to find than you think Candlefly: Can I see the link? Logical: Still trying to track the damn thing down. Logical: It's harder when you can't remember the name Logical: Here's their official facebook. Not like anyone here actually uses it, though: https://www.facebook.com/nightcore Logical: And their website. http://nightcore.net/ Logical: Sorry. I can't remember the actual name of the song. Logical shrugs. Logical: They haven't released any new songs in about 2 and a half years, though. Candlefly: Werepig- "Got a single silver bullet, shot right through my heart." (Again, sorry, had to. Not normally my genre of music but it sorta fits that.) Logical: Most of the stuff on spotify isn't real nightcore, which dissapoints me beyond belief. Logical: Walrus person hunter thing I can't remember what it's called - "I am the walrus, goo goo g' joob" Candlefly: :3 Logical: Yo ucan find lot of their songs on the website. You'll have to show Sal after his nap. Loch: 3: Logical: :`l Pink Freddy: ._. ?? Logical: ? Logical: Just realized "?" makes it look like you're cratching your head. Logical: scratching* Pink Freddy: Or like pirate hooks Candlefly: Life Giving Amulet- "See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools!" Logical: "Pirate? What? You mean this?" /(._.)? Pink Freddy: Meep? Logical: "Meep? Is that the language of landlubb- I mean, your people?" Candlefly: Battlecry- "Throw the dice, and let's see which head will roll~!" Battlecry (prey)- "Maybe you think that you can hide!" Loch joined the chat Loch: AGGGGH Loch: WHY COPY/PAST Logical: Cooking food - "The world is our burrito." Candlefly: Honey Poultice- "Band-aids don't fix bullet holes." Loch: No matter. Logical: Grave - " Gonna keep on digging my grave. " Candlefly: Walking Cane- "But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more!" Candlefly: BRB Logical: Shadow armor/sword - "Deceit Deceive Decide just what you believe" Candlefly: :P Candlefly: Nightmare Fuel- "Hello darkness, my old friend~" Logical: . . .I found a quote I wis hwendy had for low health. Candlefly: What? Logical: "I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying." Logical: Then again, it doesn't make much sense. . . Candlefly: ... I feel like she's have a longer quote for skeletons of players in DST. Logical researching Candlefly: Wes's skeleton (DST)- "People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening..." Logical: I feel this fits . . .someone(?) "We are the lost, the ones forgotten" Pink Freddy joined the chat 6 seconds ago Candlefly: Wilson's skeleton (DST)- "(I was just guessing, at numbers and figures, pulling your puzzles apart, )Questions of science; science and progress..." (The ()'s are removed if the quote's too long) Candlefly: BRB Logical: for Willow, I'm trying to find a song about phoenixes. Candlefly: Back Candlefly: Ye Logical: I think i found it. Logical: Fire, smoke, she is a risin' fire, yeah Smoke on the horizon, well Read more: The Cult - Fire Woman Lyrics | MetroLyrics Logical: Damn auto inserting websites. Candlefly: :P Candlefly: I was trying to find songs with a quiet, sad feeling to them tho. Logical wil lcontinue researching Candlefly: Ok Pink Freddy: Maxwell's Door- "Well here we are again" Logical: "Last night, I saw a movie about gardens. It was called Bloody Shrimp." (Has nothing to do with it. Just thought it was interesting.) Logical: Flower- "This is a violet. Yeah, well, it could be a flower." Candlefly: :D Pink Freddy: Boomerang (hit self)- "Baka! Baka! Baka!" SalamanderCmndr was timed out Pink Freddy: Nu Logical: Sal! Your nap was too long! NOOOO! Logical: Wolfgang skelton - " My uncle was tall But had these really short legs." (I'm trying, I swear.) Pink Freddy: Entering darkness- "Lost in the darkness." Candlefly: Evil Flower- "Flowers wrought with doom, begin to sweetly bloom..." Candlefly If you're wondering: DAUGHTER OF EVIL English Dub {NANA}YouTube · 4:54 · 16K · 98%Lyrics: (OMG someone actually asked for them asdfghjkl) https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wuD4rj_Gvr-NX6KUaWCyjItx2qAg03Md2Y-np6HXC2k/edit?usp=drive_web MY SOUNDCLOUD: https://soundcloud.com/shigamuri-nana So, according to a friend of mine, I have a hard on for Mothy-P (thanks Maru), because a long while back I'd dubbed a bunch of his Seven Sins songs. (say that 5 times fast). Well, i realized recently that I never bothered to upload any of them so, without further ado, i present to you the first vocaloid song that I ever listened to, Daughter of Evil! (although now that i think about it, maybe i heard magnet first) Well, daughter of evil got me into this fandom, so i thank mothy-p for beginning my obsession ^^ I dubbed it in english, mixed and sang it tho. Please enjoy!Click to hide video thumbnail. To stop showing these thumbnails automatically, click on My Preferences and deselect Video thumbs/info. Logical Here's a strange one: BadLipReading - "La-Bibbida-Bibba-Dum": The Governor's Broadway Song 720pYouTube · 1:1 · 40K · 99%Click to hide video thumbnail. To stop showing these thumbnails automatically, click on My Preferences and deselect Video thumbs/info. Candlefly: I don't think bad lip reading versions of songs count for her quotes, Logical :P Logical: I say if it's on iTunes, it counts. Candlefly: Ok. Logical has a strange mind. Logical: Not like we cna use many of these anyways. Loch: HEY Logical: ? Loch: YOU KIDS LIEK POKEMON? Candlefly: WX-78 skeleton (DST)- "No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man..." Logical: I like white panel vans. Loch: COOL Loch: GODDAMNIT I CAN'T COPY PASTE FUCK Logical: HWAT?! WHY?! Pink Freddy: I LIEK PKMN!! Loch: idk Pink Freddy: AND CIRCLETINE!! Loch: I WANT TO LINK VIDEO Logical: And ovaltine! Pink Freddy: NO, CIRCLETINE!! Logical: OVALRTINE! Pink Freddy: CIRCLETIIIIIIIIIINE!!! Logical: MARMITE!! Candlefly: What the heck? ... Candlefly: ... I just got another quote for the character that only speaks in song lyrics, but it has a curse word in it. SalamanderCmndr doesn't mind Candlefly: The problem is: I can't even TYPE curse words. SalamanderCmndr: ... Censor it? Pink Freddy: GTP Candlefly: Overheating- "I'm too hot, hot ****, make a dragon want to retire, man." (I'm pretty sure you know what song that's from, I'm pretty sure it's practically a meme) Candlefly: Aw, bye Pink. SalamanderCmndr: ... SalamanderCmndr doesn't know which song that's from Candlefly: Welp. SalamanderCmndr: BRB Candlefly: BRB SalamanderCmndr: Back Candlefly: Back SalamanderCmndr: May I have a link to the song? Candlefly Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk (feat. Bruno Mars) - LyricsYouTube · 4:32 · 29M · 95%Buy Uptown Funk on iTunes: http://smarturl.it/UptownFunk?IQid=yt Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. (Lyrical Video for Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars, I own nothing)Click to hide video thumbnail. To stop showing these thumbnails automatically, click on My Preferences and deselect Video thumbs/info. SalamanderCmndr: I've never heard that song before. SalamanderCmndr: I've heard of it, though. Candlefly: :P Candlefly: I have two different lyrics from two different songs I wanna use for dusk. Candlefly: Should I show both? SalamanderCmndr: Sure :P SalamanderCmndr: I have one too I think. SalamanderCmndr: Do yours first. Candlefly: Dusk- "The sun goes down, the stars come out." or Dusk- "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down." SalamanderCmndr: XD SalamanderCmndr: The first one is the one I thought of :P Candlefly: :P SalamanderCmndr: And all that counts~ SalamanderCmndr: Is here and now~ SalamanderCmndr: My universe will never be the same~ SalamanderCmndr: I'm glad you came~ Candlefly: ... This character, who I will now say is named Ann, would have to be completely humanized or she's be OP in this setting. SalamanderCmndr: I'm glad you came~ SalamanderCmndr: Shouldn't her name start with 'W'? :P Candlefly: Whann for DS AU? SalamanderCmndr: *Shrugs* SalamanderCmndr: I guess. Candlefly: Ok. Candlefly: Just so you know, she takes requests for songs from friends. Also, her character story is complete, EVERYTHING I do with her is officially non-canon or an AU unless I retcon. SalamanderCmndr: What do you mean? Okay :P SalamanderCmndr: ... Candlefly: If she likes you and you ask for her to sing a certain song, she will. SalamanderCmndr: Ugh, my ears... Candlefly: She sings really well and all the time :P Candlefly: What happened? SalamanderCmndr: Mom's trying to sing with headphones on -_- ... Candlefly: ... I'm gonna do more Ann quotes. Candlefly: Maxwell- "The promises that you promised, are about as real, as an air guitar!" SalamanderCmndr: Back SalamanderCmndr "Want to put my tender, heart in a blender~ Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion~" SalamanderCmndr: That work for Telltale Hearts? Candlefly: Sure :3 Candlefly: I'm gonna find that song now SalamanderCmndr: Inside Out -Eve 6 Candlefly: Found it SalamanderCmndr: :P Candlefly: :3 SalamanderCmndr: Ghost- "When there's something strange, in your neighborhood." Candlefly: Player ("Shifty") (May change if someone has a better one for this): "And just one mistake, is all it will take..." SalamanderCmndr: Hound- "Who let the dogs out?" SalamanderCmndr: Ice- "Ice, ice, baby." SalamanderCmndr should stop now because this is Candle's character, not his Candlefly: I actually THOUGHT OF THAT SONG FOR ICE AT THE SAME TIME XD SalamanderCmndr: Do you mind me helping out with this? Candlefly: Nah, it's fun to do. Candlefly: You can help if you want :3 SalamanderCmndr: Ghost (Player)- "And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life." SalamanderCmndr: That one good? Candlefly: BRB Candlefly: Ye Candlefly: Back SalamanderCmndr: Clockwork Knight- "'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse." SalamanderCmndr: Boulder- "We will rock you!" Candlefly: Ann actually sung 'How to Save a Life' during the nuzlocke. Beenut interrupted her, saying the song makes her sad, then realized one of the party members died during the song. Freakout ensues. You don't know the character that died tho. Candlefly: BRB SalamanderCmndr: Welp. Candlefly: Back SalamanderCmndr: Taffy- "I want candy." SalamanderCmndr Entering light- "Living in the sunlight." Entering dark- "Loving in the moonlight." Charlie (Attacked by) (This one's a joke)- "Having a wonderful time." Candlefly: XD Candlefly: ... I could post the part if you want. SalamanderCmndr: What part? Candlefly: >Candlefly: Ann actually sung 'How to Save a Life' during the nuzlocke. Beenut interrupted her, saying the song makes her sad, then realized one of the party members died during the song. Freakout ensues. You don't know the character that died tho. ... SalamanderCmndr: Overheating- "Light 'em up, up, up. I'm on fire!" ... Candlefly: I like how we like doing the thing most modders hate: making quotes. SalamanderCmndr: :P SalamanderCmndr: Papyrus- "But I got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name."